Random OC Adventures!
by The Power Is Yet Unknown
Summary: What happens when a bunch of random OC's that I both did and did not make come together to form the epic Random Band? Randomness! First 13 chapters are a collection of older stories, but everything past 14 is an ongoing new story of the adventures of a bunch of OC's. Enjoy never knowing anything!
1. Chapter 1

Tales of Ruin: the 70's

**A/N: More of my amazing comment stories from when I was 12. Let's just revel in the non-context randomness.**

Ruin: when are we going to the future already. Im getting bored.

Just then Ruin saw a sign that said a store was selling Atari's and Pong machines.

Ruin: what the...

Anon: POOONNNGGGG! I love that game.

Ruin: Hey wait up!

Anon: Hey Ruin you want to play Pong.

Ruin: I'll try

After $20 dollars worth of quarters later, Ruin was addicted to the game and he beat Anon.

Ruin: I won!

Anon: I was going easy on you.

(?)

Metal: well Ruin wasnt in Greece so where...

Metal saw a new portal leading to the 70's.

Metal: where do they come up with these ideas?

Metal entered the portal he was sent to the 70's.

Metal: where could that kid be.

Metal saw Ruin and Anon searching for a quarter.

Anon: I NEED A QUARTER! ONE MORE ROUND OF PONG!

Ruin: You are so crazy about this game.

Troy: everyone come back to the dance floor. were going to go somewhere else.

Anon: dammit!

(Ruin and Anon were running back and Metal followed).

This is just a random story i made. This will continue with more parts.


	2. Chapter 2

Tales of Ruin: Ninjas

**A/N: Why are there ninjas? Maybe it's some Japan or HONOR thing. I was obsessed with CoD Zombies...**

Ruin and Metal woke up at a dark room.

Metal: where are we?

Ruin: I dont know.

Ninjas appear out of nowhere

Metal: WTF? Why is there ninjas?

?: so you have come here for honor too?

Ruin: who is that?

?: They call me Takeo Masaki. I believe you are time travelers too.

Ruin: why do you think that?

Takeo: I see your AK47. A weapon from the future.

Ruin: how did you get here?

Ruin, Metal, and Takeo remembered that ninjas were going to kill them. Ruin shot them.

Takeo: good. I am here because of my allies, Richtofen, Dempsey, and that damn russian. I was with them for honor during the zombie apocalypse. I was transported through time by a teleporter when Richtofen had his WunderWaffe.

Ruin: so your saying that you are here for honor? Damn Japan is strict with this honor system.

Takeo: we must escape. FOR HONOR!

Ruin and Metal: ( why is he so obsessed with honor).

Takeo: we must go now. Do you have grenades.

Ruin: yes i do.

Ruin threw a semtex at the wall and it exploded.

Takeo: thank you. Now return where you came, or risk the zone.

Metal: ( how does he know about the nightmare zone?)

Ruin and Metal escaped the dojo and went back to their house.

Ruin: take your shoes off or...

Metal: i know, im not a dumbass.

Other random story I made. Weirdest one yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here is some back story of my fantastic Sonic OC's! Rush, oh the rush. Sonic Rush.**

Just a little backstory on Metal:

Tails: Hey Sonic!

Sonic: What?

Tails: I was looking at the sky at there is a giant meteorite.

Sonic: When do you think it is going to land?

Tails: maybe about 1 minute.

Sonic: I'll check it out. Stay here.

Sonic traveled to a wide field filled with flowers right when the meteor landed.

Sonic: Shit! Theres monsters everywhere.

Sonic tries to fight them off, only to lose to them. Just when all hope was lost Metal the Hedgehog was on a floating plate above the crash site.

Metal: Watera!

Giant streams of water came out of his hands so hard that the monsters died.

But Metal fainted on the muddy ground.

Next morning he woke up in Tail's workshop with a robotic left side of his body.

This is just the beginning of Metal's origin story. New updates will happen often. my computer is crap so i have to type all of this with my 3ds. Anyways, see ya next time. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh so slow. Very slow. You're too slow.**

Metal Origins Part 2

Tails: Finally you're awake, I've been wondering if you died after I gave you a new arm! Anyways, I need you to test some of your abilities.

Metal: how the hell did I get a robotic left side of my body

Tails: Sonic told me that after you fainted one of the monsters sliced your arm off, and the best way for me to save you was to make half robot. The 1st test i want to give you is more of a question: Where did you come from?

Metal: I dont know. All i remember is saving Sonic from those monsters.

Tails: The second test is using your special powers on some robots i made.

Metal: This should be easy.

Metal tried to punch and kick the robots, only to fail.

Metal: What the hell is up with these robots?

Then out of nowwhere fire appeared out of his hands and he was able to destroy the robots.

Tails: test 2 complete! Alright Metal test 3 is weapons training. Meet me at the firing range.

Once again another chapter of Metal's origin story finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh, my names. Like a Gun blade with magic.**

Metal Origins part 3

Metal went to the firing range and was greeted by Tails who gave him a weird looking sword.

Tails: its called a gunblade. use the sword part on wooden things. Use the gun part on targets.

Metal successfuly destroyed all the targets, but his accuracy was pretty bad.

Metal: Do you have anything else?

Tails: while you were testing I studied the results from test 2. I made a weapon that allows you to control your magic and use a sword at the same time. I call it the manablade.

Metal instantly loved his new sword. He was slicing and burning things like crazy.

Metal: this a fine weapon

Then Metal's head started hurting. Unknown memories started popping up in his head and he fainted.

Metal woke up in the middle of the night. He started thinking about what he saw. He decided that he should leave Tail's workshop. He took the manablade and went out of the house.

Tails woke up next morning to find that Metal was gone. And the manablade.

Please comment **(Don't)** if you think im rushing this way too fast. Anyways, see you next time! '_'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I played Generations and CD not too long before making this. Also Robots. So many robots.**

Metal Origins part 4: Metal Sonic

Metal was traveling along the fields, trying to find somewhere to stay.

Not long after he found something that looked like a rode he found Stardust Speedway.

Metal: This looks like a good place to stay.

When he entered he was forced to be put in a race. After the guards were done examining him they decided his opponent would be Metal Sonic.

Metal wandered on the entrance area until he found the starting line. Not long after a blue robot that looked like sonic flew onto the starting line.

The race finally started. Metal was losing to Metal Sonic.

Metal: Damn! **(What is dis? Shadow teh Hedgehog?)** This guy has some serious speed **(bro)**.

Metal was lapped by Metal Sonic when all of a sudden, he started running faster and faster. He had copied and bested Metal Sonic's speed. He was close to getting ahead of Metal Sonic when he reached mach 10 speeds.

Metal: I caaannntttt evvvveeeennnn sppppeeeeaaakkkk rrrriiiigggghhhhtttt.

Metal crossed the finish line. He was awarded his trophy and finally got a break.

I support Troy's idea to make No More Heroes with sonic characters. I also need Metal to survive longer in the challenge or there will be no more point in doing this series. Anyways, time to read more fanfics. :)

P.S. If you want to have Metal in your stories you can.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Boon is Noob backwards. OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH SWEET JINGOS.**

Metal Origins part 5: summons

Metal woke up at his room in Nights Hotel. He was a little bored from the racing, so he wandered again. After a while he was just walking by and he felt strange energy coming out of a pond.

Metal: was the hell is with this water.

Suddenly his manablade was feeling wet. He grabbed it and put it inside the pond. A message started getting in his head.

Message: Fire and water are opposites. The warrior from which the power comes from can be summoned. Learn how magic and physical water attacks are used, and receive your test.

Metal: what does it mean, "Fire and water are opposites".

Suddenly his water was erupting from his hands. Little balls of water were hovering from his hands. He targeted them at the moss on the rocks. After a few tries he hit all of the rocks successfully. His sword felt wet again, but this time it was covered in a water barrier.

Trees grew out of the moss. Metal cut the trees flawlessly and there was no mess.

Then the summon appeared.

Summon: You have mastered the tests, now you must make me yield to you. The growth and energy make me yield.

Metal started throwing fire and water at him relentlessly. He used the flame and aqua -strike abilities on was finally able to stop him.

Summon: I go by the name of Boon. You still have much to learn.

God that was long. I been playing too much final fantasy XIII lately.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Gotta go fast with these OC introductions.**

Ruin

Boon transformed into a motorcycle with dual-wield swords at each side. Metal's final test was to use Boon to defeat some monsters. Some monsters jumped from the pond. Metal used water to take care of the monsters. He finished the test using Watera.

Boon: Good job, you have learned the basics of summons and how to use watera.

Boon transformed into his motorcycle form again. Metal got on Boon. Boon sent Metal to a place where a disaster was going to happen.

Boon: you will meet your next ally here. He has been chosen by the Gods as a chosen one.

Suddenly an earthquake started happening and the people who were at the city fled to safety.

Metal: whats happening?

Boon: Ruin will come

The quake ended quickly. The damage was huge. All of the buildings were destroyed. One survivor was in a forcefield below a ton of debris.

?: HELP!

Metal ran to the person. What he found was a brown, triple-tailed fox. His name was Ruin.

Age: 10

Skills: Magic, Physical attacks, and giving things ailments. Can fly. Knows how to solve many puzzles and knows many things about Mobius's history.

Info: Ruin was orphaned when he was just 4. He lived at an orphanage. He was schooled highly and was sent to a place were he taught many things about Mobius. His tails control the earth and air around him.

Ruin: who are you?

Metal: my name is Metal and im here to save you.

Ruin took away the forcefield and moved the debris around him.

Ruin: my master told me you would come here. You are the one who can control fire and water. My master would like to meet you.

And that's it for this chapter. And I included a description of Ruin in case you want to use him for your fanfics.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm running out of things to say. This is short.**

Metal Origins Part 7: chaos

Metal and Ruin arrived at a dojo with an old fox in the middle.

?: Ruin, it seems you have brought the one here. Yes thats him. Metal, you must return to the place you arrived. There you will find a new power. Ruin will help you find it.

Metal grabbed Ruin and ran to the meteor site. He looked for something that didnt fit in there.

Ruin: i have to reveal the power.

Ruin started to raise the meteor with his tails. Under the meteor was a chaos emerald. Metal grabbed it immediately.

Ruin: put it inside your stomach compartment.

Metal put it in and started turning yellow. He was floating above the ground. Suddenly blue fire started appearing on his hands. Ruin made a rock shield in front of him. Metal threw the fire and the shield completely disintegrated.

Ruin: great, we must go back.

Part 8 and 9 will be realeased tomorrow. I will not be here at all next week so support Metal.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Rushin the Rush, I rush.**

Metal Origins part 8 &amp; 9: The journey and Storm.

Metal and Ruin ran to the dojo at 14000 mph. Metal was in his hyper form still. When he arrived at the dojo Ruin's master welcomed them.

Master: You know i still havent told you my name. My name is Hiro. I see that you have got your chaos emerald. I need to tell you about your next task. Up in the sky is a place called Angel Island. Up there is a warrior, sleeping in crystal. Your job is to wake him up and go on a great journey. He will tell you everything. To get there use Ruin's summon: Skylan.

Ruin suddenly brought out a cube from who-knows-where. He hit it using his galestrike attack. Suddenly a giant, winged beast was outside the dojo.

Hiro: See you soon.

Part 9

Skylan brought the two to a small temple on Angel Island. Ruin and Metal used their combined powers to open the door. Inside was a warrior named Storm.

Age: unknown

Skills: physical and magical attacks, makes allies stronger, can control weather.

Info: long ago Storm was put into crystal when his species was near extinction. He controls ice and lightning. He is a white enchidna.

Storm started making a beam of light from crystal stasus. Storm got out of crystal and met our two heroes.

Storm: You are the ones from the prophecy. I know the answer to all you may ask me.

Well that's it. Part 10 will be the last part because I will be gone all next week. D:


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: The beginning was me getting angry because my OC lost what it was in. I kept it in because there might be some weird out-of-context humor in there. Also CLICHÉ FINAL BOSS TIME! HELLS YEAH!**

Metal: FUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK

P&amp;G: what happened

Metal: I lost to a fucken penguin

P&amp;G: wow i thought they were going to do fights not dares.

Metal: well Troy was an asshole

P&amp;G: speaking of which, here he is.

Metal: hey Troy i have a surprise 4 u.

Troy: what is it

Metal: Hyper form! You made me lose to a penguin. Now you will see how powerful i truly am!

Troy: what the fu...

Metal: Ruin, Storm, Blue fire apocalypse!

Troy: FUUUUUUUU...

Metal: yeah pwned. I T bag you.

Metal t bagged Troy and killed Greg.

Metal: I am the boss of this show now. I will defeat one of the final 2. Whoever wins will win the season.

Metal Origins part 10: the final battle

1 month has passed since Metal found Storm. By this time he had learned how to cast firaga, use lightning attacks, and heal himself. Metal arrived at The Void of No Time. Ruin said that many billion years ago, there was a place that lacked time. Here was the place that Metal was created: Floria. Metal knew that entering the place would mean certain death, but he went anyway. Floria was the place where all time is controlled, and where Watcher, the guardian of time, lies. Metal headed forward and confronted Watcher.

Watcher: WHO DARES ENTER MY REALM! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT ME! I CONTROL TIME!

Ruin found his weakness: blue fire. Metal did not have enough power to go hyper. Storm used lightning attacks to weaken Watcher. Metal endlessly casted firaga to weaken him. Ruin kept hitting him with earth attacks. Watcher was finally weakened so much that every attack interrupted what he was doing. All three of our heroes used their weapons to defeat Watcher. Metal was finally powerful enough to use his ultimate move: blue fire apocalypse.

Metal: You are dead.

Metal defeated Watcher. The universe was at peace.

So that's it. I will be gone all this week and Metal lost, so this is the final part of Metal Origins.


	12. Chapter 12

Tales of Ruin: Hudson

Ruin woke up at what appeared to be a casino.

Ruin: didnt i die from that god. and what is this place.

Greeter: welcome to Serendipity. You must be a time traveler, here you can bet on chocobo races, play slots, poker, and even russian roulette.

Ruin: arent chocobos from... wait did you just say russian roulette?

Greeter: yes, bet all of your casino coins for a game of life and death.

Ruin: who made this casino... wait where do I get these coins?

Greeter: here's 10,000 coins. use them wisely.

Ruin: thanks.

(Ruin headed to the building with giant slots on it ).

Ruin: thats it.

(Ruin saw the russian roulette table: a .44 magnum and a dead body).

Ruin: better be careful.

Man: how does he do it? Hudson has won more games of russian roulette than anyone can live through.

?: lucky streak, that's how I do it.

Ruin: so your Hudson.

Hudson: best russian roulette player in the world. You wanna play?

Ruin: yes

(Hudson and Ruin sat down on the table).

Ruin's turn

(Ruin pointed the gun at his head, pulled the trigger and...)

Cliffhanger.


	13. Chapter 13

Tales of Ruin: Hudson Pt.2

(Ruin pulled the trigger and... lived).

Ruin: I won

Hudson: I still have my turn. I wouldnt want to lose all my coins.

(Hudson pointed the gun to his head, pulled the trigger and lived).

Hudson: easy

(Hudson didnt notice a guy behind him. The guy noticed that the chamber moved, causing the bullet to not hit him).

Guard: You Cheater! No one cheats at Serendipity!

Hudson: nobody knows how, but I will escape.

(Hudson grabbed the pistol, moved the chamber, and shot the guard. He took his M9 pistol).

Ruin: what the hell are you doing?

Hudson: escaping. Oh and kid, stay away from the zombies.

Ruin: what the

(Ruin heard zombies, grabbed his AK47, and ran).

Hudson: get used to them. where we are going, there's going to be a lot more.

(Hudson and Ruin went to a time portal and arrived at Germany).

Hudson: someone's going to find us.

Hudson Vata's bio

Age: 45

Species: hedgehog

Skills: guns (wields an ACR and uses a double barrel shotgun as a secondary), parkour, military training makes him very strong, uses telekinesis, always determined to do things.

Crush: he had a wife and a kid named micheal, who's also in the military.

Friends: Ruin and his former team members.

Rivals: whoever is his enemy, zombies.

Info: Hudson is a soldier from the military team Mobia 115. He was shot by a sniper during a mission and was sent to Serendipity Casino. He learned that he got telekinesis when he died and started using it to win games of russian roulette. Escaped Serendipity with Ruin and arrived zombie apocalypse Germany. Now lives in a small survival shack.


	14. Welcome to the Family -NEW START-

**A/N: I actually decided to make a new chapter of this. Let's see what 2 years of learning and experience can do! It's also in the classic "script layout" as I call it, rather than the more traditional one I use for my other story, Pokemon Champion Version. You should go read that too. Anyways, randomness!**

?: Oh, sweet, sweet home!

(All of the OC's were home, and they were happy to no longer be part of some weird Dare Challenge or whatever)

Ruin: Huh, looks like we have some guests.

Ruin shot the door open because he was being lazy. The new OC's were pretty frightened.

?: Woah woah woah! We just wanted to say hi!

Hudson: You never know. For all we know, you could be zombies!

Ruin: Or Ninjas!

Metal: Or random cliché villains that were put at the end of a rushed origin story!

Metal then used his **SUPER SCANNING MACGUFFIN EYE** to analyse the new residents.

Metal: (looking at them) Let's see... 4 humans, one... puffy thing.

?: *sigh* As you can see, I'm a human, unlike you! I'm Matt!

?: Scarlet!

?: (in a faux affably emo voice) ...Joseph.

?: (cheery tone) Lily~! DON'T MESS WITH ME (Brings out knife)

?: I'm... Sol. I'm supposed to be orange, by the way. I just thought that being blue would be better for where I live. Maybe I can transform later on and change color!

The old group of OC's were quite weirded out.

Metal: First, put down the knife. Second, what are you doing here? This is supposed to be OUR house.

Matt: Yes... but we were told to move here.

Metal: Who told you that?

Matt: It was the divine creator: Arceus with a capital B! Or as he is (un)known, The-

Metal: (interuptting) Yes we get it. Now stop breaking the 4th wall before the entire world falls around us. Didn't you watch Chowder?

Matt: The divine creator watched Chowder! And that's why we don't have a budget, this is a fan fiction, and that we aren't making a car wash to get the animation back!

Ruin: There wasn't even any animation in the first place...

Matt: And that doesn't matter! None of us can drive anyways!

Metal: And that has to do with...? I can run at Mach 10 speeds, that fox can fly, the echinda can glide, the purple hedgehog has ninja powers, and the green one can actually drive. He's the one that buys all of our stuff.

Hudson: Because you're too lazy to get stuff yourself. You spent the entire day claying your new Rainbow game and getting frustrated at a freaking Mushroom.

Metal: I ALSO happened to kick someone's sorry butt on For Glory, thank you very much.

Hudson: You're still super lazy.

Matt: Uh, did you forget about us?

Metal: (remembers that they have guests) Oh, yeah, you exist. Well, as you can see here, I'm Metal, the fox is Ruin, the echidna is Storm, the purple hedgehog with the ninja getup that happens to be my girlfriend is Ali, and the green one that's all 'Murican and stuff is Hudson.

Ali: Why is the fact that I'm a GREAT THIEF, NOT A NINJA have to be my only defining characteristic?

Metal: Because the story you were in got deleted. Therefore, we only remember that you were a ninja and that you were definitely not trying to get all Celes on everyone when the creator decided that it would be a great idea to basically recreate final Fantasy VI with his OC's after making SUPER MARVEL VS. CAPCOM VS. SONIC VS. CALL OF DUTY FANTASY: THE FATE OF TWO WORLDS XIII into a confusing mess.

Ruin: Oh yeah IR's been a while since we saw that Honor guy and the man with the suit.

Metal: (Robo-shivers) Never mention that again.

Ruin: Okay, I won't.

Matt: Uh guys? We're still here...

Metal: Oh, yeah. Sorry with the long introductions. So what are you guys like?

Matt: I'm the obviously super-adventurous protagonist that's supposed to be like the Creator!

Joseph: I'm either the Deadpan Snarker, reference-maker, Gary Oak, or the emo dude.

Scarlet: I'm the super-duper bubbly and cheery female lead with a depressing issue of my brother being better than me!

Lily: And I'm the person that seems happy when really I'm a jaded teenage girl. I once asked the cutest guy in class out, but he ALREADY HAD A GIRLFRIEND! HOW HORRIFYING!

Joseph: I think that's actually pretty common, Miss Rise, Shine, and Depress. Also, making references to obscure memes is MY thing.

Lily: Oh, really? Well I thought it was unusual. I'm the sorta-obvious love interest too! I'm also a fan of anything involving puffy pink things~!

Ruin: _If you know what I mean._

Metal: Ruin stop being a perverted 10-year-old.

Ruin: I'll have you know I'm 12! It's been two years since we last did a thing, right?

Metal: I guess so... Still doesn't really mean anything in the long run. 12 year olds are worse.

Ruin: Aww...

?: HEY! I'M A THING THAT EXISTS, RIGHT?!

Metal: Oh yeah it's the puffball.

Sol: A BLUE (not orange) puffball! My information is currently being developed!

Metal: So you're not finished yet?.

Sol: I just haven't been used yet. It doesn't help that the person who's making my story got all busy and is now in the hands of a FNAF fan fiction writer! That's almost the lowest kind!

Metal: Hey, no need to insult your current developer. Maybe you could be used well... or terribly. We just have to wait until he actually makes a new chapter!

Sol: Pssh. I hope so. GAH!

Lily picked up Sol.

Lily: Oh I almost forgot about you! You're so cute~!

Sol: Get your hands off me you unique person!

Lily: Aww... he doesn't like me... *puts down Sol*

Sol: *sigh* Finally. Now, shall we move in?

Matt: Yes we should!

Metal: Wait we don't have anymore room-

Matt: **GO NIDOKING! USE DIG!**

The Nidoking dug an enitrely new floor. It was labelled the "PCV/MAID" Floor.

Ruin: What do those stand for?

Matt: The stories we come from.

Ruin: Dang it, I thought there would be actual maids!

Joseph: This isn't an anime...

Matt: So, what do we do now?

Lily: We have random adventures! Isn't that the only thing for us to do?

Metal: Yep. *Yawn* I'm going to sleep. This has been a long day.

Matt: Well, I hope you don't mind me beating Rainbow Curse for you!

Metal: WAIT NO-

Matt: TREASURE CHESTS WHY MUST YOU MAKE ME REPLAY THESE LONG STAGES DANG IT!

Metal: Never mind, he'll never beat it. Well guys, let's go.

All Classic OC's: Agreed.

**A/N: I actually might make this a side project to PCV, now that I think about it. This was more of a set up chapter to get everything ready. Next time the real randomness starts! Now I just need a running gag... Oh, here we go!**

**I'll have you know, the next chapter is: SUPER ULTIMATE SMASHIN' PARTY! (Random meme templates woo!)**


	15. SUPER ULTIMATE SMASH PARTY

**A/N: I choose the OC's that are in this story, and if either I didn't make it or if it isn't in any of my stories already, then it's not gonna be in. Just wanted to say that. Also, I own Metal, Ruin, Storm, Ali, Hudson, Matt, Scarlet, Joseph, and Sol. Lily was made by Kirbyhalo83. Just wanted to say that. Anyways, time for the Smash party!**

The new residents were getting accustomed to their new home.

Matt: So, what should we do? There has to be something we can do to help initiate us.

Metal: Well... what came out within the last two years that we can play...?

Matt: EUREKA! I know just what to play!

Metal: What is it?

Matt: You've got a Wii U, correct?

Metal: Yeah...

Matt: So you've GOT to have Smash Bros, right?

Metal: ***sigh* **Project M or Sm4sh?

Matt: You know the one. (It's Sm4sh by the way)

Metal: Okay. Get your buddies together 'cause we're gonna SMASH!

Everyone got together in the game room. The Wii U was on, and eight controllers were connected. Storm and Sol were the only ones not playing.

Sol: WHY CAN'T I PLAY?!

Matt: Because you're the Butt Monkey.

Sol: Mehshmehsarnsjdf dbbdnrhargalbarfsnarfsmarf!

Matt: Okay... who's gonna play who?

**Metal: SUPA FIGHTING ROBOT, MEGA MAN!**

**Ruin: Ganondork.**

**Ali: Shiek.**

**Hudson: Sn-(he isn't in this game)-I mean DUCK. HUNT!**

**Matt: GreninJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!**

**Scarlet: Charizard use FLARE BLITZ!**

**Joseph: Squirtle isn't here... I'm really feeling it.**

**Lily: Kirby Meta Knight~! Poyo!**

Metal: I know exactly where to go. B.O.E.F.F.F.C.! (Bridge of Eldin Fight Fight Fight Club)

Matt: Let's go!

The battle began. Chaos happened. Charizard kept dying. Ganondorf was too slow. Kirby spammed. Greninja and Shiek were top-tier. Duck Hunt was being a cheap camper. Mega Man was too weak. And Shulk was ALWAYS feeling it. Ganondorf, Duck Hunt, Charizard, and Mega Man were out of the tournament. Now it was time for the TRUE tournament.

Ali: I'm the only non-human actually playing now... ANIMAL REPRESENT!

Matt: Pssshh. I'm gonna OUT-NINJA you so hard that you'll be the frog and I'll be the human.

Ali: It's Hylian. And now, WE BATTLE! On Smashville.

The Smash began.

Joseph: BACK SLASH!

Matt: Counter!

***WA-PAM* **Greninja countered that scrub's backlash and brought Shulk's butt to really feel the air of being lost.

Lily: Heh. They don't even know I'm here. Time to use Shulk's ability to good use. **BUSTAH!**

Matt: *Looking back with Greninja* Huh?

Lily: **FULL-CHARGE BUSTA HAMMER FLIP!**

***CRACK BOOM!* **Greninja was slammed out of the stage. It was now time for the final match between top-tier ninja and not-top-tier black/blue puffball.

Ali: You thinking what I'm thinking?

Lily: No items.

Ali: Stocks.

Both: **FINAL DESTINATION! IT'S ON!**

The ninja and black puffball were ready. They dashed towards each other, and Shiek got the first hit due to her being super fast. Kirby immediately **ROCKED **Shiek back. Then Kirby grabbed the ninja and swiftly **ULTRA SUPLEX HELD **Sheik out of the stage. Sheik teleported back, and grabbed Kirby into a combo.

Ali: DAT Up-Smash.

Lily: Happy feet...

Kirby was dodging back and forth from Shiek's attacks.

Ali: Wombo Combo...

Shriek had gotten Kirby into a combo.

Lily: **Oh**

Sheik was getting Kirby into the end of the stage.

Ali**: OH OH OH**

**Shriek SLAMMED Kirby into the end of the stage.**

**Ali: OH! OH MY ARCEUS! WOMBO COMBO! GET OUT OF THE WAY! GET OUT OF THE WAY! OH! OH MY ARCEUS! MY... wait no. WOMBO COMBOOOOOOOO!**

Metal: Someone's quite excited about their win.

Ali: Because Shiek is the best.

Matt: *looking away* Someday I'll beat her...

Ali: Oh don't worry. We got the actual party coming up.

Matt: ...What kind of party?

Ali: Well, you see that glass of _grape juice _over there?

Matt: Yes...?

Ali: All of us are gonna have some fun!

Matt: I'm not looking forward to this... (wait, maybe I could use this as my chance!) Wait, I'm 13. I can't do this.

Metal: _**AGEGA!**_

Matt: Wait what-

Matt and the rest of the PCV crew suddenly got older. Needless to say, things... changed.

Lily: HEY I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS!

Ali: Well, here's quite a tip. Whoever wins a Smash tournament here owns _everyone _for the rest of the day. And that means we're gonna have a party.

Lily: What kind of party?

Ali: *evil smirk* THE _KING'S GAME_!

All PCV Cast: Oh NOOOO!

Metal: (I don't think they really know what's gonna actually happen... Well, it's gonna be fun!)

Ruin: Summon the game setup!

A table with a cup of sticks on top appeared.

Matt: So this really is it.

Scarlet: I really don't want to do this.

Ali: Well too bad! Now we go! Time for the King's Game! And guess what? **I'm the king!**

Matt: (Wouldn't that be Queen?) What're we gonna do?

Ali: Well, you're all going to _**GIVE ME YOUR MONEY!**_

Matt: Uhh, you know that we use different types of currency from you, right? Pokedollars aren't worth anything here.

Ali: Oh... Well I guess you guys can just go or something.

All PCV Crew: Thank Arceus!

Matt: But wait, what are we supposed to do now?

Scarlet: Umm... End the chapter?

Joseph: And how are we supposed to do that?

Lily: Maybe we could just be like _**CHAPTER END**_ or something like that?

Matt: That's not a bad idea... Well, might as well. We can't just go onto a completely different topic in the same chapter of a comedy series.

Joseph: With admittedly terrible jokes.

?: HEY!

Joseph: Oops, my bad.

Lily: So yeah, let's just end the chapter. _**CHAPTER END!**_

**A/N: Oh look the magic chapter-ending magic of laziness worked. And... I don't know what else to say... READ MY OTHER STORIES AND REVIEW THEM (or you don't have to if you don't wanna). **

**The next will be brought, DIRECTLY TO YOU: Mushroomy Troubles**


	16. Mushroomy Troubles Pt 1

**A/N: ...I hate these mushrooms. So, so much. So that's why there's a chapter about them! And also, life is getting a bit... iffy for me, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to get these chapters out on a constant basis like I have been. Anyways, let's get on to the chapter!**

Metal and Matt were in the Game Room, playing on the PS3.

Metal: Okay, all the minigames are done, and the cups have been high-scored. What else do I have left to?

Matt: Well, there's the rematches, but you've gotta grind for them first.

Metal: Then I'll grind on the same bridge for hours!

Matt: I think you're forgetting something.

Metal: What? I thought that I was almost done.

Matt: There's one _major _thing that you're forgetting.

Metal: Just tell me what it is already!

Matt: Stop being so whiny. You're like the creator.

Metal: Huh?

Matt: Oh yeah right, we're not supposed to break the 4th wall. Anyways, there's _that _thing you still have to do.

Metal: ...What is it?

Matt: Look in Jiminy's Journal.

Metal: Okay... *get to journal* What now?

Matt: *facepalming at stupidity* Go into Missions.

Metal: Okay. Wait. Oh. OH. OH NO. NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE ABSOLUTELY NOT NEVER IN MY EXISTENCE!

Matt: *evil smirk* Oh, you _don't _want to 100% this game?

Metal: I do, but there is NO WAY IN HELL THAT I'M DOING THIS!

Matt: Lingering Will and the secret ending are waiting...

Metal: Grr...

Matt: So, wha'cha gonna do?

Metal: You're a freaking jerk, you know that?

Matt: Just trying to fit the tone.

Metal: _What does that even mean? _**Fine. **I'll do it. I'll face... the... the...

Matt: _**Mushroom XIII**_

Metal: YOU SHALL NOT SPEAKETH OF THAT NAME! But yes, I'll face... them.

Matt: I can't wait to see your reactions. This is just like a Let's Play!

Metal: Speaking of which...

Matt: We don't talk about others' matters. Only very small comments on the creator's.

Metal: I was expecting it anyways. But now, it's time! Let's get this done ASAP!

**No. I**

Matt: Ah, The World That Never Was. I love this place. Especially 'cause the music's so good in 2.5!

Metal: Yeah, the music's great and all, but I'm seriously still not looking forward to this.

Matt: Shut up you cyborg-hog.

Metal: Grr... Fine, let's do this! LIGHT! ***FINAL FORM!***

Matt: Oh, looking real nice there Silver.

Metal: Hey, Silver isn't even here. Now then, onward to face this forsaken mushroom!

Metal reached the large, standing 'shroom.

Metal: (looking at menacingly...) Okay, Triangle!

The mushroom immediately moved behind Metal, and he kept reversing.

Metal: Okay, just gotta Reversal over and over again... *reversal* *reversal* *reversal* WAIT NO!

The Mushroom outsped Metal and hit him, making him unable to achieve S Rank.

Metal: GAHHH! HOW DO YOU BEAT THIS GUY?!

Matt: I'll give you _1 _tip. Do you notice how the Reaction Command changes to Quick Slide instead of Reversal sometimes?

Metal: Oh yeah... I did, in fact.

Matt: Wait until the RC Bar says "Quick Slide" and then press Triangle there. You'll be able to hit the Mushroom then.

Metal: Good idea... Let's try this again. ***Glide out glide in***Let's try this again.

Metal initiated the battle.

Metal: Okay, just wait... NOW! Quick Slide HIT! Quick Slide HIT! Quick Slide HIT!

Matt: **"Jump! Jump! Slide! Slide!"**

Metal: Don't you go referencing Mega Man 8 now. And DONE!

Matt: You've just got **one **down. You still have 11 more to go.

Metal: Oh. Crap. Next world. **GUMMI SHIP GO TO HALLOWEEN TOWN!**

**No. II**

_**WOOSH! **_Metal was surrounded by plenty of disturbing Christmas cheer. Yep, it's definitely Halloween Town. Wait wha-

Metal: Ho ho ho. HO HO HO HO! I'mma gonna beat this guy!

Matt: Okay, strategy for this one is to block and use Reflect on his attacks.

Metal: Seems easy enough.

Matt: Heh heh heh...

Metal: What?

Matt: Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Metal: Okay... let's go!

The Mushroom teleported into the air and started to fire energy shots at Metal.

Metal: Okay, just gotta block, block, and block some more... WAIT WHAT?!

The Mushroom teleported out of the way and shot a whole circle of energy shots.

Metal: WAIT WHAT HOW DO I BLOCK THIS?!

Metal was hit by the energy shots, and lost his chance to get S Rank.

Metal: Gah... dammit.

Matt: When it uses that circle attack, use Reflect.

Metal: You could have told me that... Let's try again.

Metal initiated the fight once more.

Metal: Okay, Block, Block, it moved. Now it's gonna use the circle-WAIT WHAT AGAIN?!

The Mushroom shot a rapidly fired series of energy at Metal with no warning.

Metal: *facepalm* Ugh... How do I beat this?

Matt: When it moves, just spam Reflect. Watch your MP, though.

Metal: Okay... Triangle.

Metal continued to Block more and more, Reflected, and

Metal: GOSH FREAKING DARN IT STOP USING THAT ATTACK!

Metal continued to try over and over again.

**1 Hour Later**

Metal: GAHHHFJGHFJGFJJFHFJSJJSKDKL. I FREAKING HATE THIS GUY. HE GIVES NO WARNING TO HIS RAPID ATTACKS AND HE'S JUST FREAKING UGH!

Matt: Calm down robot.

Metal: Oh, and you seem to have _so much fun _playing your Rainbow Curse on the Wii U.

Matt: It's a fun game. Just hard, though. Oh look, a treasure chest!

Metal: *More Facepalm* Let's continue...

BLOCK BLOCK BLOCK REFLECT DODGE ROLL REFLECT SPAM DODGE ROLL BLOCK

Metal: *Gasp!* I'm getting close! Just gotta keep blocking...

BLOCK! BLOCK!

Metal: Come on... REFLECT!

Metal reflected the rapid-fire shots back at the Mushroom. He finally got the S Rank.

Metal: I DID IT! I BEAT THIS STUPID FREAKING SHROOM!

Matt: Don't forget. You still have 10 more.

Metal: *slams head on couch* UUUUGGGHHHH... Beast's Castle.

Metal travelled on Gummi Ship to Beast's Castle. He headed over to the bridge and encountered the:

**No. III**

Matt: I'll spare you all you need to know for this one. Equip as much Draw as possible, with Draw Ring, Follow the Wind, Donald and Goofy Draw, and anything else if possible.

Metal: OK, so all we have to do is collect these orbs. Seems easy enough.

Matt: That's what you think.

Metal: What?

Matt: Nothing~. *Plays Smash Bros Wii U*

Metal: Hmm... Begin.

The mushroom flew up into the air and started to fly around, slowly dropping orbs.

Metal: Just walking around...

The mushroom then suddenly flew out of the way, far away from Metal.

Metal: WAIT WHAT NO! Come on Glide!

The orbs disappeared by the time Metal got to them.

Metal: GAH NO! No more S Rank...

Matt: Try Try Again.

Metal: Don't you go quoting songs from Mario &amp; Luigi now.

Matt: I'm playin' Smash Bros. What do you expect?

Metal: I expect you to actually help me.

Matt: And I am. You're doing exactly what you need to. Just keep up with it.

Metal: I'll try...

Metal tried getting the orbs once again.

Metal: Okay it moved away so GLIDE. Quick Run! Glide some more... got it!

Matt: See? Now, time for the 4th one.

Metal: Ugh... when can I stop doing this?

Matt: When I win 10 For Glory matches in a row and beat Sonic Boom. Now, go and do your thing.

Metal: Meh. To the Land of Dragons we goo!

-Travelin' on the Gummi Ship and going to Obviously-Not-China!-

**No. IV**

Metal: Okay, what's the strategy for this one?

Matt: Numbers 4 and 5 are easy. For this one, have Beserk Charge and Wisdom Form on, then move in a circle around the Mushroom. Also, don't get hit.

Metal: Seems easy. And this time I mean it.

Matt: Yeah, it really is.

Metal: Okay then. DONALD! *Wisdom Form Transforrmaattiooonnn!* ..._Triangle._

The mushroom went all Naruto and split itself into multiple Heartless. Metal circled around and made the clones disappear one by one. Metal beat them first try.

Metal: _**FINALLY **_an easy one. And the next one is supposed to be too. THANK-

Matt: -Arceus.

Metal: Don't finish my sentences.

Matt: Well it's my job to torment you for as long as I'm here. *evil smirk* Heheheheheheh.

Metal: Uh... I'm just gonna head over to... ah BUZZANGIT IT'S AGRABAH!

Matt: Well at least this is KH2 Agrabah.

Metal: I still don't like this world.

Matt: And you just gotta deal with it *puts on Blackglasses* YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHH!

Metal: Oh I'll deal with it. Maybe. To Agrabah!

-Going to Ag-Ra-Bah and in-a-desert which i-is qui-ite bor-ing-

**No. 5**

Matt: Go into Limit Form. Combo.

Metal: Seems easy. Let's go. LIGHT! THREE-SIDED-SHAPE BUTTON!

Another battle, and Metal just comboed it quickly and easily. The mushroom was defeated, and Metal got an easy S Rank.

Metal: Ea-sy S Rank!

Matt: *diabolical smirk* And now... it's time for more frustration time!

Metal: Wait what?

Matt: Just head over to Olympus Coliseum already, hog.

Metal: Grr...

-Fly-ing ov-er to Olym-pus Col-i-se-um and the UN-DER-WORLD-

**No. 6**

Matt: All I can really say for this one is to go Final Form and then spam Thundaga.

Metal: Seems easy...

Matt: But it isn't.

Metal: Just like my GF...

Matt: Hey, she isn't even in this chapter. She's probably still passed out from last time.

Metal: Yeah, probably.

Matt: Now that I think about it, you're a cyborg. Why in the heck are you dating a fully organic creature?

Metal: Robots can have feelings too!

Matt: And that's just weird.

Metal: Aigis is my freaking role model!

Matt: Who?

Metal: References, my young human.

Matt: Bleh. Just start with the mushroom already. All of this talk about Robosexuality is getting weird.

Metal: Yeah... let's do this. LIGHT ONCE MORE!

Metal transformed into... well his clothes changed into a glowing silver color and he was surrounded by the overpowered combination of Ultima Weapon X Two Become One Keyblades. He was ready to **NOT** use them, as he would just be going all-

Metal: **THUNDA THUNDA THUNDA THUNDA THUNDA THUNDA**-crap.

Metal did not beat all of the Mushrooms within the time limit.

Metal: Gah... This guy's going to suck too.

Matt: Maybe you could try the other spells.

Metal: YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT!

Matt: I just wanted to see you struggling. OHHHH, THE STRUGGLE!

Metal: You know, I really hate you.

Matt: Sure you do. Now then, continue.

Metal continued to get frustrated for a whole hour. With just that one mushroom.

**A/N: YAY, this chapter's done. Took a bit longer since life and stuff, but hey I got some good comedy in. I think. Well, time for me to -**

_**DANCE WATER DANCE!**_

**FUUUUUU... *Grumpy Tone* The next chapter is Mushroomy Troubles Part 2. See you guys next time. FRIGGIN' ANTIFORM!**


End file.
